Cracks Are Mended
by KittyKissez
Summary: They both had scars and cracks. Deep enough to bleed. Together, somewhere along their journey, they see that cracks can be mended with the right love.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm a new author here. :) This is my first story here in FF. So, please enjoy and review. (Is that what people say? Gawd, I already sound like an idiot XD) I don't own Maid Sama.**

"Takumi! Hurry, we'll be late!" Leanne giggled, as the two love birds rushed into the car, clad in their formal outfits only meant for special occasions.

"Yes, yes, love. A few minutes to admire your beauty wouldn't hurt, though," Takumi Usui winked at the special woman, opening the door for the passenger seat, gesturing her to sit.

"Oh, you and your flirty self," the blonde lady brushed off the compliment with a tiny blush.

Now inside Takumi's Mercedes, the man started the car. They were now about to head off to those dreadful business parties. Apparently, the CEO has to show up, though he was pretty sure all he would do was just sit around and talk politely. He begged Leanne to acquaint him, and she willingly agreed.

He was on the road. Slowly, the car eased into traffic, and Takumi sighed. Finding it a perfect opportunity, he drank into his love's appearance.

She was gorgeous. With golden curls framing her angular face, electric blue eyes that pierced through your very soul, an adorable little nose, luscious pink plump lips that made him lose control, and not to mention, one killer body, Leanne Williams was the beginning and end of him.

Only at 5, the two crossed paths with each other in a fierce part of the woods. Ever since that little meeting, the two had been best friends. But friendship turned into something more at high school, and before they knew it, they were engaged and madly in love with each other.

What would he do without her?

Leanne, now noticing Takumi's affectionate gaze, had her heart racing. "Pay attention to the road, Takumi. Stop staring at me. Wouldn't want to get into an accident..." Leanne added playfully, when all she wanted to do was feel special to the man.

"Never. You're too special," Takumi genuinely said as he grinned and leaned over to give her a peck on her cheek. He loved showering her with compliments. The best thing was, they were all true.

If he knew what was about to happen, he would have never taken his eyes off her. If he knew what was about to happen, he would have held her hand and hug her safe. If he knew what was about to happen, he would have said "I love you."

But he was only a mere human, and could not predict the future.

Suddenly, out of no where, a car sped up clumsily and recklessly and crashed into Takumi's car from the back with a huge bang.

It was fatal. Instantly, the two went unconscious. The blow was too severe. Their blood from the brutal and sudden impact left their blood staining the glass and the seats.

Leanne had her head resting on the cracked glass, pieces of broken glass cutting into her skin. Takumi had his head on the wheel, the blood dripping from his forehead leaving red stains on his once perfectly golden blonde hair.

The two lovers laid unconscious in the car. It had been an accident.

Takumi' eyes fluttered open, awakening from the deep slumber of dark. He took in the strange looking room.

What the? What's with all this equipment?

Then he realized he was in a hospital room. His face immediately darkened once the realization hit him. He was met with the shocked gazes of the doctors and nurses crowding around his heart monitor and bandages.

"Mr. Walker! You're up!" A nurse exclaimed with a shocked yet puzzled expression on her face.

Takumi was annoyed. He didn't have time for bullshit.

Wait, why was he here?

It hurt his head to think too hard, but he did anyway. Flashbacks came back and his eyes widened with his heart sinking to the very bottom.

He was in an accident. No, he and Leanne were in an accident! While driving to a some fucking party they didn't have shit to do with, that shit fucking got them into some dumb accident!

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you got into an accident with the cause of a drunk driver-"

"Where's Leanne?" Takumi impatiently snapped. He could hunt down and strangle that drunk bastard later. Right now, he had to see Leanne...

The nurse's uncomfortable look unsettled him to the core. He was fidgeting in the uncomfortable hospital bed, wanting to get out and see Leanne right away.

"Uhh, sir, you are in a critical state. You must stay in-"

Takumi shot her an icy glare. Surely, *this* couldn't be the loving man only a week ago.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" His sudden profanity made the nurses wince.

"I want to see Leanne. Also, don't forget who's funding this hospital," the rich Walker said with a cold smirk.

Using money to get his way was not really his favorable method, but if it worked, it worked.

The blood rushed from two of the nurses. They nodded instantly.

"O-Of course, sir! We'll guide you to Ms. William's room.

He wanted to scream, "She was supposed to be called Mrs. Walker," but kept his mouth shut.

The nurses located a foreign room in the big hospital, crossing this hallway and these stairs.

Takumi mindlessly followed them. He was too busy thinking about his girl. Was she alright? He heard the nurses said it was a miracle he had woken up...

They were in front of the door. One of the nurses fetched out a key and unlocked the door. Takumi stepped inside, troubling thoughts running wildly through his aching head.

His emerald eyes laid fixed on the girl. He checked her heart monitor.

It was still.

With shaky breaths, he took quiet yet painful steps to the bed and sat on a chair next to her.

He observed her. She was such a beautiful thing. How did she ever love him?

His shaking hands stroked a curly blonde strand of hair.

His fingers then skimmed through her beautiful fair skin.

It was cold.

Takumi retracted his hand, shocked at the coldness. A painful riot throbbed his heart, and he couldn't feel anything. She wasn't breathing.

"We're sorry to say, sir, but she, she passed away. She wasn't lucky as you to get away alive from that strong crash," a nurse quietly said.

The news ripped his whole being apart. It hurt too much to think. It hurt too much too move. The only only who he had ever loved was snatched away, just like that.

He got up from the chair and sank to the ground.

 **Okay, so what did you think? Review and tell me. I'll update this whenever I feel like it, because, y'know, I am a busy person. Anyway, thanks for reading! Appreciate it. :)**


	2. Bitter Grief

**Hi! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and review and stuff. Yep. I don't own Maid Sama, by the way.**

...

Takumi kneeled before the gravestone, his cold yet longing eyes fixed on the name carved into the black stone. Every time he visited, his heart hurt too much. Every time he visited, weird twisted up emotions came out of nowhere, that he couldn't even describe. He felt a tiny, yet cold tear about to spill. He held it in. He had to be strong.

For what?

He hadn't shed a single tear for Leanne Wilson, the love of his life who's life was taken away. Cold hearted? It didn't matter. She wasn't there to playfully scold him, or lovingly embrace him, or warmly smile at him for being "cold".

Like it or not, Takumi Walker was never a _warm_ person. He had loved Leanne with all his heart, and even _she_ would still feel ice whenever she was around him.

He sighed. Maybe he deserved it. Takumi never did deserve her anyway. She was much too good for him. A good person like her didn't need to be around someone like that.

While he deserved it, Lea Wilson, almost Lea Walker, most definitely did not deserve such a cruel end. She deserved to die an old happy woman on a warm and fluffy bed. The happy woman had a bright future in front of her with so much potential. That was all taken away by a drunk fucker who didn't have the brain power to hand the car keys to another person.

An angry expression sat on his face, his blood curdling at the thought. His fists clenched. How could someone be that fucking stupid?

He sighed, running a hand lazily through his messed up hair. He fixed up his loose tie. He had to rush from the company to just visit this woman who turned his life even more upside down than it already was.

He set down the roses he was holding onto the dirt of the gravestone.

"I'm so sorry baby, I- I-" his throat hitched, unable to speak. Where'd his voice go? It hurt. Thinking about her. Remembering her. It hurt too much.

His trembling fingers skimmed the almost faded letters. The letters looked so foreign and unreal in the darkness of the cemetery.

 _Leanne Wilson -_

 _A loving friend and a person. She brought so much joy into the world. May she rest in peace._

 _May 1, 1989 - December 12, 2012_

It had been 4 years since the terrible incident. Yet he could never bring himself to say that he was "over her". His heart would always belong to his Lea.

Out of nowhere, he felt a drop. Puzzled, he felt another drop. Then the realization dawned upon him.

"Shit. I forgot the fucking umbrella," Takumi darkly muttered in annoyance. Soon, hard water droplets came raining onto the ground. It was heavy rain alright, and in less than a couple of minutes, he was soaked. The fog from earlier on didn't help at all either.

He could barely see shit.

He was so pissed. He felt like punching the next person he saw. Haha. That wouldn't be possible. Because who walks around in a cemetery like an idiot in the rain with no umbrella?

 _Me._

The rain completely drenched his entire work outfit. The wetness of the rain made Takumi feel secluded and uncomfortable.

 _Someone just hand me a damn umbrella!_

"Hmmm, at least you don't have to deal with rain, Leanne," Takumi mused. Then his heart cracked. Saying her name was weird, knowing that she was _gone_.

Yes. She was his sunshine. She didn't need rain in her world.

His eyes watered, and it wasn't because of the raindrops either. If the rain cried, why couldn't he, too? Because then he would break. Leanne didn't need someone to break. He immediately held in the tears. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong for her.

Takumi straightened himself up. He felt footsteps behind him. Who the hell could it be now? It was around 11 PM at the night!

"Takumi, need an umbrella?" the figure clad in a suit said, sticking out a black umbrella to Takumi. The blonde man turned around. Because of how heavy the rainfall was, he couldn't make out the person. But he instantly recognized the voice.

Takumi, not finding another option, took the umbrella.

"How'd you find me?"

The man scoffed. "Who the hell do you take me for, little brother? An idiot? You're always here."

Takumi sighed. "Then what do you want?"

Gerard's smug smile was replaced with a frown.

"Get over her, Takumi. She's not coming back."

...

Misaki bitterly smiled, staring out the window while sitting on her small bed. Suzuna, who was leaning against the doorway, decided to situate herself next to her older sister who desperately needed some comfort.

"Isn't it funny?" Misaki asked, still looking at the flawlessness of the stars in the night sky. Those stars all had a home, surrounded by their loved ones, with no worries and regrets. Oh, how she envied them.

Suzuna, usually a girl with a stoic expression, couldn't hide the concern for the older sister who sacrificed so much for her.

"What's funny?" Suzuna asked, trying to figure out where her sister was going at.

"How Tora dumped me on the day that Dad left us?" Misaki mused casually, doing her best to hide all feelings of heart ache from Suzuna. Misaki smiled, for Suzuna, even though she felt like something just stabbed her. She didn't do a good job because there was an evident hint of anger and sadness laced onto the false smile.

Suzuna frowned. It hurt her to know that her sister was in pain. But what could she do? She nodded quietly, unsure of what to say. Maybe Misaki needed to talk to someone who could listen and not intervene.

"Y'know, I still don't understand why he left me," Misaki voiced out. She needed someone to talk to. These feelings were becoming too big to bear on her own.

"We've been friends since, I don't know, 9?" Misaki started reminiscing what were now just old and faded memories. She thought of all the times when he held the door open for her, or when he saved an extra slice of pizza for her, or when he would hold her hands and listen to her pour her heart out. He made her feel content and secure.

To this day, she couldn't figure out why he left her. Wasn't she enough?

Suzuna held Misaki's hands. Anything to just make her sister feel better. Talking about Tora would make her feel sad, but it would rid of all the unnecessary weight on her shoulders. Why did Misaki have to be so...strong?

After 3 years of silence, today was the day when she broke.

Out of nowhere, Misaki burst into tears. Too much pain. Too much. She was strong. But she knew even the strongest deserved to cry. Her shoulders shuck as she violently sobbed. Tears spilled over her flushed skin. She leaned against Suzuna, feeling her heart ache every time that cursed tiger entered her mind.

"I- I don't know why," Misaki said as she hiccupped from all the crying, "I don't know why he left me. These three fucking years had been the worst of my life. Do I deserve any of this? Hell yes I do. But, I- I cant handle it!" Misaki confessed. She kept on crying, unable to control the emotional water flowing out of her red and puffy eyes.

"Suzuna, I am so, s-sorry for being a terrible older sister," Misaki said, calming down. Soon, she was silent. Tears stilled flowed, but she was silent. Silent as the day that Tora left her. She hadn't said a thing that day.

Suzuna's heart broke into pieces, after hearing her sister cry like that. Never in her young life had she seen or heard Misaki in this state. She only wished there was something she could do.

"It's okay, sis. You deserve to cry," Suzuna whispered quietly.

Misaki took the advice and immediately broke into uncontrollable silent, yet painful sobs. She gave him her heart. He cracked it.

It's been bleeding ever since.

...

 **Hi! Thanks for reading, guys. Appreciate it! Please review. Oh, and thank you to everyone who did read and review. You all made my day! :)** **It makes me super duper happy. Anyway, I'll take my crazy kitty ass out now. Bye!**


	3. A Book In A Coffee Shop

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing and everything. It meant a lot. You know, simply typing in a few letters of encouragement can do a lot of things. You guys just proved that. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :) Well, now, please enjoy.**

...

Takumi walked into the coffee shop with a tired expression, his lips curved into a frown. He was in a terrible situation. All nighters were definitely not for him. A cup of coffee would do him good, he hoped.

He sat on a table, somewhere next to a window. He didn't care. The coffee. Just give him the coffee. Lazily making his order, he sighed. His elbows on the table, his cheeks resting on his palm. He glanced outside the window. It was bright today. He didn't feel as bright.

"Here's your order, sir!" a pretty waiter chirped as she handed him a warm cup of coffee. He mumbled a thank you, not bothering to look up. He sipped the coffee, looking around the cozy coffee shop. It was, uh, cozy.

He was bored. With emotionless eyes, he observed as he drank his well deserved coffee. A horny waiter looking for a fuck. A tired guy who also needs his straight dose of caffeine. A cashier who doesn't want to be here. A fiery girl who...

Who what?

He couldn't place his finger on it. This was something new. He could read people like an open book. What was different about this book? Hmm, he'd have to see. A little mini-challenge, as some would say.

How interesting.

A girl. Well of course a girl, what else would she be, a donkey? She was dressed in a rather plain manner. You know, jeans, a black sweater, boots, all that. Not a fashion lover, eh? He smirked. This game was fun. Her hair was dark and long, quite rowdy. Whatever. Her eyes were gold. You don't see that color very often in England.

From her outward appearance, and from his inhumanly guessing skills, he was guessing she was a Japanese. How nice. Another Japanese. Too bad he didn't care.

He yawned. Even from the caffeine, he was still tired. Damn.

Now, if anyone else saw the situation, he would be called a creepy stalker. But he wasn't a stalker. So all is good.

He was damn bored. And the guessing game had reached its limit. He would need to be closer to her to play. So, he got up from his table and moved towards her direction.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" Takumi asked without much emotion. He flashed a fake smile. That will surely erase all her doubts. Maybe?

The girl, who we know to be Misaki, raised her brow, feeling uneasy. What the hell was this pervert trying to pull here? Last time she came to this coffee shop, she drank coffee. Now, she's trying to deal with a weirdo without coming off as a bitch. Quite hard.

"No," she said subtly. She brought the cup to her mouth. The hotness of the drink calmed her.

Takumi sat down across from her, also drinking his coffee. This girl was peculiar. She was kind of hard to read, even when he was close enough to see the letters in her book.

Misaki, grew frustrated with his intense look. It made her feel uncomfortbale. He had no right to be looking at her like...that.

"Stop staring at me," Misaki bit with a glare, doing her best to sound angry but not too loud. By the look of annoyance and shock on the man's face, she guessed that she did a good job.

Takumi was startled. No one talks to him like that. Ever. He didn't care how much of an interesting book she was, she needed to know where her place _stands._

"What are you gonna do about it?" Takumi mockingly challenged, showing instantly that he wasn't scared to battle. His planned gentlemanly tactics were crushed. Stupid book. He needed to burn the book.

Misaki, on the other hand, was baffled by the outright audacity of this head-in-the-cloud man. First, he ruins her space and peace, then he starts creeping her out, then he becomes an annoying 5 year old who needs a good spanking. She was having a bad day already. Now she had to deal with unecessary fuckery that wasn't her fault.

"What am I gonna do about it?!" Misaki shouted, repeating the question with an angry glare. The two emitted an evil aura, tempting but scaring away everyone's feasting eyes. No one dared look at the scene. For they all knew they didn't stand a chance against the blonde weirdo and the temperamental raven.

"You don't want to know what I'm about to do," Misaki hissed, her eyes shooting deathly rays of venom.

Takumi smirked. Misaki caught the smirk. They engaged in full on war.

"You fucking rich bastard-"

"At least you got that right. For a head as small as that, that's quite impressive," Takumi cooed yet again, smirking as he pulled a trigger on the girl. At first, he was truly angry. Now, the only reason he was continuing on the battle because it was amusing. He hadn't had such a good fire off ever since...a long time. He brushed the thought off, enjoying the angry woman in front of him.

Misaki's face flushed into a violent red as she took in what he said.

"Oh yeah? Haha, using money against your opponent? You pathetic little bitch!" Misaki said rather loudly. Takumi frowned at the word used on him.

"You have more green paper with fucking dead people on it! Do you know what I have?! Wait, no, do you know what I will always have?! MORE FUCKING BALLS THAN YOU!" Misaki screamed loudly. Without clearly thinking through her actions, she made a quick decision and spilled the blazing hot coffee on the blonde man.

The sizzling hot sticky liquid was on his expensive suit that he just bought last week. What the fuck?! This time he glared daggers at the little bitch. Who the fuck did she think she was? Takumi tried to clam himself down.

This time, the whole shop full of customers heard the scene. They were truly scared. A mental woman just spilled coffee on a creepy weirdo.

Takumi was shocked. This book was a long one. This book was a confusing one. This I book just cursed him out on public. This book just spilled coffee on his suit in public. He didn't know whether to get angry, or applaud her for actually making an impactful stab. Yes. Fierce. Battling with this idiot was fun. Even if it was short.

Misaki didn't think so. Quite the opposite really. That whole war thing drained all the damn energy from her body. With one last glare shot at the blonde fucker, she abruptly stood up from her seat and walked away from the coffee shop. She did not regret that at all. No matter how rash it was. Ooh, it felt good to lash out anger on someone.

Takumi smirked as he watched from the window the unecessarily feisty girl walk into her car and drive away. He had sat next to the dumb girl for only a couple of minutes, and she went off on him. She was the feisty type. He hated those.

It didn't matter anyway. She was sure a good refreshing battle, but he would hate if he had to be associated with such a...a bitch. Damn. How annoying. Oh well. This guessing game thing he had going on lead him to such a heated turn of events.

 _Guess what, Lea? I found a book._

...

 **Chapter done! Yay! Weekends are usually when I will update. Don't take my word, though. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. I like those. :) They make me smile. Well, bye!**


	4. Damn Internet

**Hi! Here with an update! Make sure you review. It feels good to know that people like your work. :) Especially from the last chapter. I'm glad you thought it was hilarious, Minniemiss123. Anyway, I sincerely hope you all enjoy!**

...

"Well, it wasn't my damn fault! He fucking deserved it! Why the hell am I getting blame!?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably 'cause you immaturely spilled hot coffee on Tokyo's richest businessman like a little high-schooler. Not a big deal, Misaki," Sakura commented back, shaking her head in disbelief. Sometimes, Misaki let her emotions get in the way of her. She worried for her friend.

"Guess who doesn't give a fuck, Sakura?" Misaki sarcastically asked as she pointed to herself. She honestly could care less. Okay, well, maybe that was a tiny lie. But what else could she do?! That silver-spooned bastard was testing her. She was not about to get trampled on like that. Not without a fight, at least. And for his suit, well he could buy another one with all that supposed green paper.

Sakura rose her eyebrows. Was Misaki serious right now? "Misaki, you know I love you right?"

Misaki relaxed, her shoulders loosening. Finally, her pink headed best friend was letting it go. "Yes, yes, I know."

"But sometimes, you can be quite...how do I put this... _rash,_ " Sakura stated with a frown. Her arms were crossed. By the way Sakura was acting, a normal person would have guessed that this was _her_ apartment instead of Misaki's.

The raven haired woman internally groaned. Just when she thought that Sakura would shut up and let the whole incident go.

"Sakura, I know I was rash. But I don't regret it. It's not even that much of a big deal. Stop bluffing," Misaki stated while biting into an apple. This, clearly, was an exaggerated and out of context incident that was being stretched into a big deal.

Now, the pink haired woman was angry. Her once soft and doll-like eyes were now glaring in a ferocious manner. Misaki mentally giggled nervously. Sometimes, she could forget how scary an angry Sakura could be. The same thing applied for Suzuna.

Sakura angrily slapped the apple out of Misaki's hand. She thought about picking it up, but quickly decided not to when Sakura eyed her.

"Bluffing!? _I'm_ the one bluffing!? Here, look at this. Then we'll see whether or not it's a big deal," Sakura curtly said as she smacked a newspaper into Misaki's face.

Misaki growled then decided to let it go. She held the newspaper, and nearly had a heart attack when she read the headlines.

"Angry Lady Spills Coffee On THE Most Famous Tycoon In Japan!"

Needless to say, the fiery woman almost fainted. Sakura stood there, panting and trying to control her rage. Misaki knew there would be stuff surrounding the incident, but damn! It still was weird. Her angry little butt made the newspaper, and probably all around the Internet as well. And not quite for a reason she would like to remembered for.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Misaki mumbled to herself as she slumped onto the couch. She covered her face and tried to register this in her head. This little thing could ruin her. No one would want to hire the angry demon lady! No one would want to help the angry demon lady!

Misaki saw all the golden doors of opportunity slowly close. All thanks to her fucking rage that wasn't initially her fault.

Sakura sighed, sensing that Misaki realized her grave mistake. "I'm guessing you now know why I nearly killed you?"

Misaki shot a quick and powerful glare to Sakura before the pink haired girl could say "I told you so."

"It only happened yesterday? How the hell did it become that big already?!"

"The power of the Internet, Misa," Sakura said as she wearily eyed her Twitter feed.

"Gimme that," Misaki mumbled, not in the mood to be polite. She grabbed Sakura's phone and almost cracked the screen when she saw it was all about the incident. To

"AAARGHH! CURSE THIS SHIT!"

Fuck the damn internet.

...

"Takumi, what the bloody hell is this?!" Gerard shouted as he shoved his phone in his little brother's face.

The blonde man didn't even have to take a second glance to know what the fuss was about. "Oh, that? Haha, that was funny."

Gerard almost exploded from his brothers stupidity to the matter. "No, not funny. Insulting, that's what it is. Insulting."

Takumi rolled his eyes to his paranoid idiot of a brother. "You're right. The really funny thing is how you care so much about opinions, even though we're a, what, I don't know, a multi billion dollar company?" Takumi's green eyes dug holes through Gerard.

"Don't start that shit with me, little brother. You let that little ratchet walk away! Without a scratch! She dared to insult us Walkers, and walked away unscathed. What the fuck?!"

Again, Takumi rolled his eyes. "I didn't need to. We probably already ruined her life. The incident is so big, no company or job would ever want to hire her. From a logical perspective, we probably must closed all the doors of success from her."

Gerard thought about it, and nodded. "Good answer. That bitch needs to be put in her place."

Takumi, with a bored look, nodded.

"Alright then, I'm leaving. I'll go waste my time somewhere else," Takumi yawned.

Takumi quietly exited the room, thinking. He really didn't are about it all. Although it wasn't exactly her fault, it wasn't his problem. So he was good.

A fucked up way of thinking, yes, but isn't that all he is?

...

 **Okay, sorry for the late update. This wasn't the most interesting chapter, but it will build up. Anyway thanks for reading, and please do share your thoughts by reviewing. They help a lot.**


End file.
